Because I Like You
by Wileret
Summary: La lluvia cae sobre Death City, provocando que las calles estén resbaladizas y que los relámpagos iluminen el suelo. Patinazos, cortes de luz, un beso que no tenía que haber ocurrido y una Maka enamorada. ¿Qué saldrá al batirlo todo? MakaxSoul.
1. Chapter 1

_**Because I Like You**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: ¡Hola! Sí, soy yo de nuevo. Sé que hace bastante desde la última vez que publiqué algo, pero es que la universidad me absorbe demasiado y no me deja apenas tiempo para escribir cositas de estos dos. ¡No es justo! Pero al menos he sacado un poquitín de tiempo para compartir con vosotros esto. ¡Disfrutadlo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Por primera vez en meses, la lluvia caía mojando las calles de Death City. No era un fenómeno que se viera muy a menudo en la ciudad, más bien siempre hacía un calor sofocante. De esos que te hacían suspirar por una sombra a la mínima. Pero a veces, el tiempo se volvía caprichoso. Así que ese día, el cielo nublado y el olor a tierra mojada daban la bienvenida a los estudiantes adormilados que iban corriendo por las calles resbaladizas de la ciudad para llegar lo más rápido posible a las puertas de la academia.

Más de uno había caído por culpa del suelo resbaladizo y maldecía entre dientes el mal tiempo. Y uno de ellos era Soul, que en esos momentos se estaba incorporando de su caída, masajeándose la cadera. A su lado, Maka, calada hasta los huesos, se reía de la torpeza de su amigo. Eso sí, sin admitir que ella también casi se había resbalado nada más salir del portal del edificio. Las chicas tenían que guardarse sus secretos.

- Maldita lluvia –maldijo el peliblanco, mirando al cielo cubierto por las nubes grises y sin un rastro de rayo solar a primera vista. En ese momento, un relámpago se hizo visible a la vez que la lluvia empezó a apretar más.

- ¡Vamos Soul! –le apremió su compañera, cogiéndole de la mano -. Si no nos movemos, no vamos a llegar nunca. Y sabes lo poco que me gusta no ser puntual.

Soul la miró de lado. Si, sabía de sobra lo insoportable que se volvía cada mañana para que salieran con el tiempo justo para llegar a clase a la hora. Solo tenía que recordar esa misma mañana y cómo Maka le había arrastrado de la cama hasta la ducha y le había abierto el grifo de agua fría a traición. Y encima con el frío que pelaba.

Todavía sentía los horribles escalofríos que aquello le había producido.

Maka por su parte intentaba serenarse por dentro, evitar que su ritmo cardíaco retumbara por todo su cuerpo y que Soul lo notara por su contacto. Estaba nerviosa, lo tenía que admitir.

Desde hace unas semanas había empezado a sentirse nerviosa por la simple presencia de su amigo, así, como si nada. Como si tuviera que sentir vergüenza por algo que ni ella misma sabía. Por eso, había intentando mantener las distancias con su compañero, sentándose incluso un poco más alejada de lo normal de Soul en clase.

Cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera indescriptible. Incluso a veces se había sentido tentada de acercarse más a Soul. Y no sólo acercarse en plan como siempre de amistad, si no queriendo apretujarse contra él y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

Maka se castigaba inmediatamente por tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre su amigo, expulsándolos lo más rápido posible. Pero siempre volvían al cabo de los segundos. Así que tenía que lidiar con ellos diariamente, cada vez que Soul entraba en su campo visual o estaba cerca. Lo que era casi siempre.

Y el incidente de aquella mañana había sido toda una tortura para ella. Haber tenido que sacar a Soul de la cama, haberle tocado… lo único que deseaba en todo ese tiempo hasta la ducha era abrazarle y que él la rodeara con sus brazos. Pero se había contenido, dejándole disfrutando de una buena ducha de agua fría.

Concentrándose en su andar e intentando no perder el equilibrio ante el suelo resbaladizo, siguió el camino junto a Soul, recorriendo las adoquinadas calles de Death City.

- Espera Maka –le interrumpió el arma cogiéndola del brazo, haciendo que dejara de correr -. ¿Podemos parar un momento debajo de ese portal? Se me ha desatado un zapato –dijo, apuntando hacia su zapatilla derecha, de la que sobresalía un cordón.

Maka asintió y juntos, se cubrieron de la lluvia bajo el soportal de piedra. Mientras Soul se agachaba para atarse el zapato, ella intentaba serenar su agitada respiración producida tanto por la carrera como por el contacto de su compañero. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

Uno, dos, tres… inspiración. Uno, dos, tres… espiración.

Notaba el pelo aplastado contra su cara, y había un mechón que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz con cada respiración.

Uno, dos, tres… inspiración. Uno, dos, tres… espiración.

Levantó la mano para quitárselo de la cara, pero algo cálido ya lo estaba haciendo por ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose con los ojos rojizos de Soul a escasos treinta centímetros de los de ella y sus dedos cálidos apartando el mechón de pelo húmedo.

Maka sintió como su respiración se volvía más laboriosa aún y cómo sus labios se abrían lentamente, queriendo salvar la distancia que había entre los suyos y los de él. Besarlos, sentir su calidez, tocar ese cuerpo de una manera que nunca hubiera creído atreverse…

Inmediatamente, se apartó de Soul, sintiendo las mejillas encendidas y expulsando el pensamiento indecoroso que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Él por su parte, se echó para atrás mirando hacia otro lado. Evitando que se notara que sus mejillas también se estaban enrojeciendo al igual que las de ella.

¿Qué le pasaba a Maka? Llevaba rara desde hace unos días, había supuesto que era alguna crisis rara que estaba sufriendo, pero estaba empezando a dudarlo. ¿Y por qué de repente él actuaba así? Si no entendía ni su propio comportamiento, poco éxito tendría intentando comprender el de ella.

Lo único que llegaba a comprender es que, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía mucho más cariñoso hacia Maka de lo normal. Cariñoso, protector… El solo pensamiento de alguien haciéndole daño a su compañera le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero… él siempre actuaba como el pasota, como el chico despreocupado que no le importaba lo que le rodeaba. ¿Por qué de repente estaba sufriendo ese cambio? ¿Sería culpa de algo que circulaba por el ambiente? ¿O estaba sufriendo de personalidad bipolar?

Lo que sabía, es que estaba asustado. Por una parte le gustaba la sensación, pero por otra parte le aterraba. Sabía que no era muy bueno demostrando afección hacia alguien, y menos a una chica. Pero… ella era Maka. Su técnico. Su amiga. La chica con los ojos verdes más preciosos que había visto nunca.

Soul agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, quitándose de la cabeza el último pensamiento. No, no podía estar pensado en Maka de esa forma, ¿verdad? Es decir, ella…

Pero no tenía palabras para explicarse.

Rompiendo el silencio entre los dos, sonó la campana de la academia llamando a los estudiantes del Shibusen. Todavía les quedaba un buen trecho hasta llegar a las puertas, así que seguro que llegaban tarde. Y la lluvia no había amainado ni un poquito en todo ese rato.

Maka suspiró, mirando hacia la calle que tenían que tomar para llegar a su destino. "Ojalá hubiera cogido el paraguas" pensó la técnico. Empezaba a estar cansada de tener la ropa empapada. Y además, le estaban empezando a aquejar los escalofríos.

Frotándose los brazos para desentumecérselos, Maka empezó a andar dejando a Soul atrás. Éste, todavía lidiando con sus pensamientos, la siguió al verla moverse.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la conclusión sobre lo que le estaba pasando, o al menos eso creía. Y no estaba muy seguro de si le gustaba el rumbo hacia el que iba su razonamiento. En cierto modo le parecía disparatado lo que estaba pensando, pero… ¿podía ser verdad? ¿Podía ser que a él…?

Un trueno volvió a sonar justo encima de ellos, cortando de golpe el hilo de los pensamientos de Soul. Era mejor dejar de pensar en ello durante un rato, a lo mejor así veía que estaba equivocado, que había dejado volar a su imaginación demasiado o que se estaba empezando a volver loco.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la ropa pegada a la piel, se limitó a seguir los pasos de Maka mirando al suelo. Al menos la monotonía de la acera le ayudaba a dejar la mente en blanco.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: ¿Qué puedo deciros? GRACIAS, y mil gracias por cada review que me habéis escrito dándome tal cálida re-bienvenida al fandom. Os quiero mucho, mucho y me hacéis muy feliz con vuestrs opiniones y ánimos. **

**Sé que actualizo bastante tarde, pero es que la uni apenas me deja un momento de respiro. Así que os pido que seáis pacientes, lo que es una gran virtud. No os voy a abandonar, solo voy a escribir más despacio y a terminar todos mis proyectos pendientes tanto publicados como no publicados.**

**Y ahora ya os dejo por el momento con el segundo capítulo de **_**Because I Like You**_**. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de él. Un abrazo muy grande a cada uno de mis lectores, que sois de lo que no hay y un agradecimiento especial a mi nee-chan, Syre, que me echó una soberana bronca cuando le expuse el primer planteamiento de este capi e hizo que todo tuviera más sentido.

* * *

**

Diez minutos más tarde, Maka y Soul llegaron por fin a la puerta de la clase chorreando agua de sus ropas que se habían pegado a ellos como una segunda piel y, justo cuando se disponían a entrar a la calidez del aula, se toparon con la presencia del profesor Stein que salía de la clase con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Maka, pensando que les iba a decir algo por llegar tarde a clase puso su mejor cara de disculpa, pero poca falta le hizo porque el profesor pasó a su lado sin ni siquiera reparar en ellos, perdiéndose por uno de los interminables pasillos del Shibusen.

- Me pregunto a dónde irá el profesor Stein –murmuró la técnico para sí misma, alzando una ceja como gesto de curiosidad. Tratándose de él, seguro que iba a aprovechar el caos de la tormenta para hacer algún experimento raro.

Pero eso no era algo de su incumbencia, o al menos no por el momento. Así que desviando la mirada del pasillo, entró en el aula con el deseo irrefrenable de pillar su asiento de siempre y sentarse en él. Se sentía como si llevara horas de pie. Debía ser culpa de la gabardina, que con tanta lluvia le pesaba un quintal. Esperaba que al menos sus apuntes no se hubieran mojado o tendría un gran problema.

Una vez dentro del gran aula dispuesta en semicírculo, Maka pudo ver con solo una simple mirada general que sus compañeros parecían estar en las mismas condiciones que ella y Soul. Calados de arriba a abajo. Las chicas intentaban escurrirse el pelo en la papelera de la clase, peleándose entre ellas por quien iba detrás de quien (una incluso estaba intentando sacarle un ojo a la otra), y Liz parecía haberse traído un secador de viaje rosa fucsia, el cual estaba intentado enchufar en alguna parte pero sin mucho éxito.

Por otro lado los chicos parecían que estaban intentando vislumbrar algo a través de las ropas húmedas de las compañeras de clase sin que ellas, tan ocupadas con su pelo e intentando matarse las unas a las otras, se dieran cuenta. A Ox parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas en su intento de mirar a través de la falda de Kim, y el poco pelo que tenía estaba más empinado que nunca.

Maka chasqueó la lengua, sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando, y siguió su camino hacia la punta de la clase en la que estaban sus compañeros habituales. Mientras tanto, Soul seguía sus pasos detrás de ella, con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que le rodeaba, pues en su mente intentaba encontrar una tranquilidad difícil de conseguir. Dejar la mente en blanco estaba suponiendo todo un desafío para él, un desafío en el que estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Los pensamientos no hacían caso a su mente que les decía que se fueran a paseo. No, daban vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza, acosándole, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y casi comerse una de las esquinas de las mesas del aula.

Sin mirar a nadie, pasó por delante de Black Star y Tsubaki y se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a Death the Kid, que en ese momento estaba concentrado en realizar una pirámide con todos los bolis de su estuche y del de las hermanas Thompson. Su entrecejo estaba tan fruncido, que las cejas se le habían unido formando una sola línea dándole un aire más insólito que el de costumbre.

La técnico se sentó al lado de Soul, suspirando, y dejando caer la cabeza en la superficie de la desgastada mesa, sintiéndose de repente muy cansada.

- Hola Maka –saludó Tsubaki a la técnico.

- Hola –masculló, sacando sus apuntes del bolsillo interior de la gabardina mojada, que estaba ya resultando ser de lo más incómoda. Así que se la quitó, sintiendo un alivio inmediato, y la dejó debajo del asiento de cualquier manera, sin levantar la cabeza ni por un solo momento de la dura superficie.

- ¿Estás bien, Maka? –le preguntó la arma, con tono preocupado.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

- No es nada, solo es esta maldita lluvia –le respondió, girándose levemente hacia ella. Y no queriendo que su compañera indagara más en su estado de humor, le preguntó curiosa -: ¿Por qué se ha ido el profesor Stein?

- Dijo algo sobre que necesitaba traer un sujeto de experimentos –dijo un poco dudosa, como si no estuviera muy segura, y en voz más baja -: una pregunta, ¿le pasa algo a Soul? Le veo algo raro.

La técnico frunció el ceño confusa, y levantó la cabeza finalmente, girándose para ver a su compañero. Allí estaba él a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente. Algo, sinceramente, no muy frecuente en su compañero. Pero, aunque su corazón latía un poco más deprisa al pensar en cierta posible razón de su ensimismamiento, dudaba mucho que su estado tuviera algo que ver con lo de antes.

Maka sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordarlo. De repente era consciente de la calidez que emitía el cuerpo de su amigo, de la forma en que su rebelde pelo, ahora mojado, le caía por delante de los ojos haciendo que su rostro adquiriera un toque…

- ¡¡Eh, Soul!! ¡¡Despierta, tío!! –gritó de repente de forma estridente un chico con pelo azul, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, mientras caminaba por la mesa y se agachaba justo en frente de Soul.

- ¿Eh? –preguntó el peliblanco, desconcertado, sin estar muy seguro de si alguien le había llamado o simplemente se lo había imaginado. Pero semejante grito, que le había producido el mismo efecto que si le hubieran puesto un altavoz a todo volumen al lado de la oreja, solo podía pertenecer a su mejor amigo: Black Star.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y elevó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del peliazul. En ese momento un trueno resonó justo encima de ellos, al mismo tiempo que las luces del aula se iban durante un segundo, dejándolos con la sola repentina iluminación del rayo como fuente de luz.

La mitad de las chicas gritaron y se abrazaron las unas a las otras, como si temieran que el cielo se les cayera encima. Incluso el grupo de las de la papelera parecieron olvidar por completo sus intentos de asesinato de hace menos de un minuto. Patty, ajena como siempre a todos sus compañeros y metida en su mundo, aplaudía felizmente pidiendo más relámpagos como si se trataran de fuegos artificiales.

Maka simplemente se sobresaltó ligeramente en su asiento ante el rayo de luz cruzando el cielo y el sonido del retumbar del trueno, no solía ser la típica chica que se asustaba por un efecto atmosférico de esa índole. Aunque en el fondo deseaba ser ese tipo de chica para tener una excusa para poder abrazarse al cuerpo de Soul, sentir la forma de sus músculos, sus brazos envolviéndola con ternura, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la curvatura del cuello, sus labios rozándole…

La joven movió la cabeza de lado a lado intentado quitarse esos pensamientos que volvían a asaltar su mente de nuevo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara a tal ritmo que parecía que había corrido una maratón y que sus manos temblaran incapaces de sujetar un simple boli. Por no hablar de sus mejillas, las cuales notaba como empezaban a arder de tal forma que le hacían creer que toda su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Nerviosa, se giró hacia el lado contrario a Soul, notando la mirada de Tsubaki clavada en su rostro, al cual Maka intentaba darle algo de seriedad, y que le dejaran de picar las mejillas de la manera en que le estaban picando en ese momento.

De mientras, Soul intentaba distraerse mirando a través de uno de los grandes ventanales del aula en dirección totalmente contraria a Maka, preguntándose si podía ser posible que en un día de clase hiciera un tiempo más horrible.

- ¡Muajuajuajua! ¡A mí los rayos no me asustan para nada! ¡Nada puede asustar al gran Black Star! –vociferó el compañero de armas de Tsubaki, poniendo las manos en las caderas y riendo a mandíbula batiente.

La joven rubia bufó ante el comentario, notando como el usual mal humor que le provocaba el chico hacía que su nerviosismo remitiera, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo podía caber tanto ego dentro de una misma persona, porque aquello _no_ era normal. Aunque tampoco era normal el ataque que parecía estar sufriendo Death The Kid en ese mismo instante a tan solo un asiento de distancia.

El pobre chico lloraba a lágrima viva, mientras estrujaba entre sus dedos lápices de colores y rotuladores, sin poder creer que su _casi _obra de arte y arquitectura se hubiera ido al garete en menos de un segundo. Para algunos podía parecer absurdo que el mismísimo hijo de Shinigami-sama se pusiera a llorar de esa forma, como un niño pequeño al que le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito. Pero para los que lo conocían bien, sabían que era un caso perdido. Su obsesión compulsiva y enfermiza por la perfección de las formas y su magnífica y gloriosa simetría, había producido más de un dolor de cabeza a sus compañeros, sobre todo a sus dos armas, Liz y Patty. Aunque más bien la que soportaba sus depresiones de caballo era Liz, que tenía que armarse de paciencia ante cada ataque de su técnico, sentarse a su lado y decirle que no era una escoria, ni una vergüenza como ser humano, ni el fin del mundo, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda como método de consolación con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero Liz estaba ahora mismo bastante ocupada oculta bajo una de las largas mesas del aula, demasiado asustada como para dejarse ver un pelo y atreverse a salir de ahí abajo. Porque Liz, por muy tía dura que fuera a veces y pateara muchos culos, se asustaba como la que más ante las cosas que hacían demasiado ruido, o con los fenómenos paranormales tales como fantasmas u objetos que se movían solos. Y el episodio del barco todavía seguía muy fresco en su mente, y tenía los nervios a flor de piel desde aquel horrible y fatídico día. Así que nada más oír el trueno retumbar en las paredes de la academia, había dejado caer sin más dilación el secador al suelo y se había metido en menos de un segundo debajo de una de las mesas cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Y no, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir de su escondite por el momento. Con lo que Kid estaba alcanzando un grado de depresión nunca visto a cada segundo que pasaba.

Ahora había optado por coger un bolígrafo entre sus temblorosas manos, mientras sollozaba sin parar, destaponarlo y dirigirlo hacia su muñeca en lo que parecía un claro intento de suicidio y el único método que el joven veía para su problema. Después de todo, no tenía sentido vivir para él si no era capaz de hacer una hermosa pirámide. Porque, ¿qué sería lo próximo que no sabría hacer? Un día se despertaría y no sabría doblar el papel higiénico floreado en un ángulo perfecto, o hacerle la manicura francesa a Liz de una manera envidiable para la mayoría de las chicas. No, era un ser vil, despreciable, que no merecía estar ni un segundo más sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y justo cuando iba a conseguir su propósito de dejar el mundo en el que vivía, un fuerte golpe en toda la cocorota le dejó sin sentido al instante. A su lado, Patty reía como una niña pequeña, alzando el puño hacia el techo, como si no hubiera acabado de darle un golpe demoledor a su técnico y le hubiera casi roto la cabeza en el empeño.

Soul dejó escapar una sonrisa al observar el resultado de la situación, y pensó que lo mejor de todo sería no enemistarse con Patty porque, por muy infantil e inocente que la tía fuera, daba unos buenos golpes. Solo había que ver el estado deplorable en el que había dejado a Death The Kid, al que le estaba saliendo un chichón tan grande como una patata en la cabeza que haría que mañana fuera la persona más _anti_-simétrica de todo Death City según su amado canon. Esperaba por el bien de su compañero que no se mirara en un espejo es unas cuantas semanas, y él mientras tanto intentaría procurar una distancia con la joven arma. Ya tenía bastante con una golpeadora nata como compañera que le arreaba a la mínima que se pasaba de listo, es decir, cada vez que hacía algo _cool_ de verdad.

Sinceramente, no entendía como podía tener a una persona tan sosa como Maka de técnico, siempre leyendo libros o estudiando. Sin parecer tener otro pasatiempo en su vida, salvo quizás entrenar. No obstante, en cierto modo le gustaba ese contraste entre ambos, aunque era algo que se guardaba muy en el fondo. Le gustaba observar como Maka fruncía el ceño, concentrada en memorizar un párrafo interminable y soporífero de teoría, pues su rostro adoptaba un aspecto que Soul consideraba gracioso; o como jugueteaba por costumbre con el largo de sus coletas mientras mataba el tiempo leyendo un volumen grueso recién sacado de la biblioteca, u observando el cielo desde el sofá del apartamento. O como la luz pálida de la luna iluminaba su rostro resaltando sus aniñados rasgos, algo que había llegado a observar en una de sus excursiones al baño en mitad de una noche cálida de verano.

Pensativo, miró de reojo a Maka y observó que ella también le estaba mirando con cierto disimulo, aunque no muy logrado. Con sus brillantes ojos verdes, su habitual pelo liso adquiriendo cierta ondulación en las puntas al ir secándose, y las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, seguramente fruto del calor del aula.

De repente, al mirarla, Soul tuvo el deseo de decirle algo, cualquier cosa, aunque fuera una tontería de las suyas, pero sentía la boca demasiado pastosa como para articular palabra alguna, como si la lengua se le hubiera pegado al paladar. Y maldijo para sí mismo. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas y, el hecho de sentirse tan incapaz de hacer una cosa tan simple como decir unas pocas palabras, le enervaba.

- ¡Ey, Soul! Tienes que hacer caso al hombre más big del planeta. Porque yo, Black Star, seré quien en nada derrote a los mismísimos dioses –vociferó de nuevo el peliazul, desviando la atención de Soul de la cara de la técnico.

La verdad es que hacía rato que había dejando de escuchar a su amigo pues, por una vez, creía tener cosas más importantes qué hacer que escuchar la continua bravuconería del técnico. Que sí, que era su amigo, y que él también era un brabucón de cuidado cuando se lo proponía y hacía compañía a Black Star muchas veces. Pero ese día no estaba precisamente para hacerle demasiado caso. Quizás era el mal tiempo, que le bajaba un poco los humos, por no decir bastante. O quizás era el hecho de que tenía la sensación de que Maka seguía mirándole a pesar de que él tenía la cabeza girada. O quizás tenía que plantearse lo de la personalidad bipolar como una razón no tan descabellada al fin y al cabo. Parecía como si su mente estuviera dividida en dos y ambas partes se estuvieran peleando entre sí por ganar territorio. Y eso le estaba volviendo loco cada vez más.

Volvió a girarse, esta vez con el cuerpo, para ver a Maka de nuevo, pillando a la chica todavía mirándole. Soul notó como los ojos de la técnico se agrandaban al darse cuenta de que le había descubierto mirándole de forma totalmente desprevenida, y sus mejillas teñidas de un leve color escarlata empezaron a enrojecerse aún más. Y en ese momento, a un escaso metro de distancia de ella, su mente se nubló llenándose por completo con un deseo irrefrenable de acercarse aún más a Maka para ver ese rostro infantil y esos rosados labios entreabiertos más de cerca.

De repente sintió que algo o alguien le zarandeaba los hombros desde atrás, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Black Star que intentaba reclamar su atención, ya que el hecho de que su mejor amigo pasara olímpicamente de él era algo inamisible para el joven e hiperactivo técnico. Soul pensaba que si le seguía zarandeando se esa forma acabaría desnucándole.

Y en ese momento, otro rayo cruzó el cielo haciendo que las luces del aula se fueran por completo, a la vez que el trueno se hacía sonar tan fuerte como el estómago de una ballena hambrienta. Los gritos de los alumnos, y sobre todo alumnas, no tardaron nada en sonar e inundar el lugar.

- ¡Waaah! –gritó la voz de Black Star en la oscuridad, a la vez que Soul notaba como algo le empujaba bruscamente en la espalda y hacía que sintiera como resbalaba por la superficie del banco y chocaba finalmente contra algo sin determinar, haciendo que con el golpe se precipitara precipitadamente hacia delante. Con la negrura impidiéndole saber qué demonios estaba pasando o si se iba a partir la nariz de un momento a otro.

Para su sorpresa, su nariz no chocó contra una dura superficie, sino contra algo blando y suave, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se posaban en la oscuridad sobre algo cálido y con textura sedosa. Ante ese agradable contacto, Soul cerró los ojos sin darse apenas cuenta.

En ese momento las luces del aula volvieron, junto a un fuerte sonido de algo chocando con fuerza contra lo que podía ser una de las paredes. Un segundo más tarde, un coro de voces femeninas soltaban un "Awwww" muy exagerado y un "Oh, tío" se hacía sonar detrás del arma.

Entonces, Soul abrió los ojos al notar como sobre lo que estaba él se movía ligeramente, y notó como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas al ver lo que, o más bien _quien_, tenía delante de él. Unos ojos verdes, un flequillo rubio cayendo por la frente y encrespado por la lluvia… Dos características que solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

_Maka_, quiso pronunciar, pero se percató que sus labios todavía seguían haciendo contacto contra algo y, en ese instante, notó como su corazón se paraba durante una fracción de segundo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De lo que el caos producido por la oscuridad había ocasionado y que aún seguía presente.

Estaba besando a Maka.


End file.
